Facing Tokyo
by Tisha
Summary: Usagi ran away from Tokyo long ago and feels she can never return because of the person she has become. But when Mamoru finds her he is determined to not let her go again. Can he convince her to face Tokyo again?


Facing Tokyo

By Tisha

Author's Notes: You won't find any battling monsters in this fic. If you've read anything of mine you know I focus a lot more on relationships and angsty stuff than any of the battles. If that doesn't bother you, read on.

She left to get away from the hurt. Everything just hurt so bad. But leaving ended up hurting the most. She was leaving everyone who she had ever loved, even if the one she loved the most had refused to love her back. And what good had leaving even done her? Since he didn't even love her she was sure he must not have cared that she was gone. Everyone else probably did. She hoped that she didn't hurt them as much as it hurt her to leave them. Even though she now felt a totally empty kind of hurt she knew that staying there and seeing him live on without her would have hurt far worse.

So she now just lived a completely useless life. She didn't care about herself. She had been gone for so long now. Seven years. How much had everyone changed in seven years? There wasn't a single day that she didn't wonder about everyone she had known back in Tokyo. She had lived in so many different places and done so many different things that she felt like a performing monkey or something.

When she had first left she had been only fourteen. There weren't many jobs open for people so young, so she had ended up in Northern Japan working as a busgirl in a restaurant in return for getting a small room to sleep in and just enough food to keep her alive. But she soon decided that living anywhere in Japan was just too close to her old life, so she moved further away. She went from Italy to France to Spain to England. She had different jobs in each city, making up new fake names for herself and pretending that she was older than she was.

In the time that she was traveling so much she grew up both physically and emotionally. Her figure completely filled in, making her very beautiful. She was constantly being hit on or asked out. Before she had been pure and fragile. But in all that she had gone through she lost all of that. She had to make herself bold to get what she needed to survive. She learned just enough of each language to be able to communicate halfway with people. At first she'd refuse every person who asked her out, but eventually she didn't see a purpose. She let herself become numb and basically did whatever was wanted of her.

She didn't care about holding onto her old self anymore. She felt hollow all of the time so she lived her life like a hollow person would. When she was in England she got the opportunity to model and it paid way better than any of the other jobs she had done so she took it. She moved to California and modeled in stupid clothing catalogs that no one ever saw. As long as she was paid enough she didn't care.

One day, when she was twenty-one years old she got a copy of her favorite magazine in the mail and her picture was on the cover. It was the biggest break she had gotten in modeling and she actually felt a bit of happiness from it. But by looking at the pictures she realized that she was nobody. She even looked fake. There was tons of makeup piled on her face. Her hair was cut into a short, trendy style and it had lowlights of light brown scattered through her natural blond.

She stared in the mirror for hours, thinking of the innocent little fourteen-year-old that she had been not that long ago. She had been so happy back then, until he had broken her. She had loved him so much and she had believed that he loved her in return until all of a sudden he said he didn't. To get her mind from her past she turned on the TV. The news was on so she tried to immerse herself in what was being said to get rid of the painful memories in her brain.

"Charles Larson is going to be the first person to ever undergo a new surgery hoping to cure A.I.D.S. World-renowned surgeon Chiba Mamoru of Tokyo, Japan will be flying to Los Angeles tomorrow to perform the operation..."

Usagi stared at his picture on the screen as she stopped listening to the words being said. He was going to be here? He was a world-renowned surgeon? How come she had never heard of him before? She realized that she wouldn't be getting any sleep now.

•••••••••••••••••••

Mamoru stepped off of the plane and was swarmed by reporters and photographers. He hurried through them all and slipped into the airport gift shop. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a hat, hoping to conceal his identity with them, and got in line to pay. The line was rather long so he looked around him while he was waiting. Right there in front of him was a magazine, and *she* was on the cover. Sure she looked completely different but he would know her anywhere, it was his Usako.

It was his turn so he grabbed the magazine as well. He put on his disguise and hurried out into the busy streets to grab a taxi. The whole ride to his hotel he just stared at her picture. He opened the magazine to the photo spread about her. It said her name was Tori Asako, but he knew that it was Usagi.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi found herself constantly watching the news to hear something about Mamoru's surgery, or just to see him. She didn't even know why. She had spent seven years convincing herself that she hated him for ruining her life. She finally saw something again, when the news camera was showing him getting out of a cab after he arrived in Los Angeles. She gasped when she saw that he was holding a copy of the magazine that had her picture on the cover.

•••••••••••••••••••

The surgery was a success and Mamoru became even more famous. It was starting to annoy him. He had a flight scheduled to go home, and he took it even though he had to resist the urge to stay and find Usagi. They had all wondered where she went, and they had all given up on finding her. He hated himself for chasing her away. He knew that she left because of him breaking up with her, even though he never told her friends about it.

He had looked for her the most, knowing that everything was just a really bad mistake. She had disappeared without a trace. And now all of a sudden she was on the cover of a magazine. The pictures inside the magazine were very un-Usagi like and provocative. She had certainly changed. When he got off of the plane in Tokyo he completely ignored everyone who spoke to him. He headed straight for Hikawa Shrine.

Rei was outside when he got there and she looked at him strangely. "Mamoru-san, what are you doing here? I thought you were in America doing that surgery."

He didn't even answer her, he just held out the magazine. She stared at the picture and took it from him. "It couldn't be."

"But it is."

"Did you see her?"

He shook his head. "No. But God how I wanted to."

"But...don't you want an explanation? How could you be so close to her, the closest we've been in seven years, and not try to find her- if not just to ask her why?"

He took the magazine back and looked at her picture. "Because I know why. And it's because of me." He looked into Rei's confused eyes and decided to tell her. He told her about the dreams that he had and the way he had treated her. And then she was suddenly missing and he just felt so guilty that he pretended not to know anything about it when he was secretly searching for her every night.

Rei was mad at him. Mad for driving her away in the first place, mad for not telling them the truth, and mad for not trying to find her now that they knew where she was. "I can't believe you would do this. Do you not love her anymore? Do you not care if none of us ever see her again?"

"Of course I love her Rei. Look at this." He opened the magazine to one of the pictures of her only half-dressed and not so innocent looking. "It's because of me that she's there doing this. It's my fault. Don't you think I hate myself for that? I couldn't possibly have tracked her down and been able to face her.

Not knowing how much I must have hurt her."

"Well I don't care. All of us love her too. Even if she's different, she's still Usagi. She's still my best friend. It's still worth seeing her."

Mamoru simply handed her the magazine. "I bought a few copies of this. You can keep this one." With that he turned around and left.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi had avoided going to Tokyo since the day she had left. When she was offered to do a fashion show in Tokyo something made her say yes. She knew that Mamoru had seen the magazine, and for some reason she wanted to be back in Tokyo, even though she told herself that she couldn't possibly let herself see anyone she knew.

•••••••••••••••••••

Minako was the last to arrive at the parlor where the four of them had made plans to have lunch. "She's coming here." She told them as she sat down.

Makoto creased her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Usagi. Or Tori Asako. She's going to be in a fashion show right here in Tokyo."

"She is? How did you find out?"

"Because I am going to be in the very same fashion show."

"Wow, this means that we're finally going to see her." Ami said wearily. "I wonder why she's coming here all of a sudden. Wouldn't she know that we'd hear about it?"

Rei shrugged. "Maybe she wanted us to know."

"Or maybe she just figured that we wouldn't pay any attention to 'Tori Asako' coming to Tokyo."

Makoto nodded at Minako's suggestion. "You're right. She does have a new name. She probably just figures no one would put the two of them together."

Rei sighed. "Why do you guys think that she is purposely avoiding us? Maybe she's coming to Tokyo because she wants to see us."

"Rei, as much as we'd all like to believe that, she *did* leave. And she had been away for over seven years. She could have come back at any time if she actually wanted to."

"Whether she wants to see us or not, she's going to. Minako, can you get us all tickets to the show?"

"Already have." She produced three tickets and passed them out to her friends. But she was excited that she was actually going to be backstage with Usagi.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Damn it, I'm so stupid. I should have known. Maybe I can tell them I'm sick. Or I can just cancel. But I signed a contract; they could take away everything I have." Frustrated, she paced back and forth in her apartment. The program for her Tokyo show had just been delivered and the name 'Aino Minako' was in it. There was no avoiding it now. Either she had to go to Tokyo and see her old friends or she had to lose her job.

Sure she actually *wanted* to see Minako and all of her friends but she just didn't think she could face them anymore. She figured she must have hurt them pretty bad the way she had left. And Minako must have also received a program and saw her name on it. Or at least she saw the name Tori Asako. But if Mamoru had showed them the magazine then they would know it was her. But he might not have shown it to them. Maybe he was still just the jerk who broke up with her and he didn't even care that it was her on the cover.

•••••••••••••••••••

Minako had pictured that when she saw Usagi it would be like a movie reunion and they would just hug and cry and it would be like nothing ever happened. But the minute she saw Usagi she was just overcome with anger. She had never really felt mad against Usagi for leaving, and now all at once she was. She was standing on the other side of the room getting a dress fitted on her while other people worked around her getting her hair and makeup perfect. She looked different. She looked like a stuck-up model.

Usagi knew that Minako had seen her and she knew that a confrontation was inevitable. So she decided to walk over and be the first to say something. "Hi Minako." She noticed how good her friend looked. She also looked like a model. She was gorgeous, but in a more natural way than herself.

Minako looked at her. She couldn't believe that she had casually greeted her after she left them all. Minako couldn't think of a single thing to say so she didn't say anything. Usagi swallowed. "I missed you."

Minako suddenly turned toward her. "You missed me? Oh, okay that makes sense because *I* was the one who suddenly disappeared and hid from you for seven years. That's why you miss me. Not because *you* were the one to leave your friends and just casually stroll up and say 'hi.'"

Usagi felt tears welling up in her eyes, which surprisingly made her feel like the "crybaby" she had been all those years ago. In recent times she had never let herself cry. These people were her weakness. They made her human again. She took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what to say, but she had to say something. Suddenly though the fashion show director came over and pushed her toward the stage. "You're on Tori."

She couldn't do anything about it so she went out on the stage and modeled the dress while people snapped pictures. When she got to the end of the runway she saw Rei, Ami, and Makoto sitting in the audience. She pretended she hadn't seen them and went on like usual. She decided to rush back to talk to Minako but it turned out that Minako was the next model because she walked out past her while Usagi headed backstage again. Rei, Ami, and Makoto had noticed the way they both acted toward each other.

Usagi waited backstage for Minako. The people immediately started getting her ready in her next outfit but she still stood and waited for Minako. When she finally spotted the blonde she went up to her. "Minako-chan, I'm sorry. I couldn't stay here, not without Mamoru."

Minako turned toward her as people started to get her changed as well. "Well maybe if you hadn't just disappeared you'd know that Mamoru loves you and always has."

Usagi shook her head, confused. "No, he dumped me. He told me that he didn't love me anymore."

"Because he wanted to save you. He didn't even tell us about all of this until he saw you in that magazine. You've messed with all of our lives by leaving. Do you know how hard it was without you?"

It was time for Usagi to go on again so she turned and went out on stage to model the outfit she was wearing. This time she made eye contact with her three friends, while still keeping a straight face and doing her whole routine. As soon as she was off of the stage she broke down in tears. The people came toward her with another dress and started yelling at her to stop crying. "No,

I'm not going on again."

With that she left the room and went to sit out back. Minako watched her and wondered whether she should have been so mean after all. But she had to go on once more so she hoped that Usagi would still be there when she was done. When the fashion show was over Minako put her own clothes back on and met up with her three friends.

"What happened? Where is she?" Rei asked.

Minako shook her head. "When I saw her I just got so mad. I think I was too mean to her. She started crying when she came off the stage and she went to the back of the studio."

They all headed to the area where Usagi had went and found that she was still there, sitting on a step in the fashion show's outfit and crying. Rei sat down to her right and Makoto sat to her left as Minako and Ami just remained standing in front of her. Usagi tried quickly to wipe her tears away, ashamed at how weak she was that she was crying after so many years.

"Stay here Usagi, we all love you. We've all missed you so much." Makoto said as she put her arm around Usagi's shoulder.

"Exactly. You love Usagi. I'm not Usagi anymore. You would hate the person that I am now. I do."

Rei swallowed back tears. "Usagi, you can change. You can stay here and be who you used to be again."

Usagi stood up. "No. I can't. Do you actually want to know what I've become? Let me tell you. I lost my virginity at age 15. I didn't even speak enough of the guy's language to speak a full sentence to him. Since then I've probably had like 30 partners simply because it seemed like too much trouble to say no. Does that sound anything like your friend? Do you really want to know me anymore?"

"Usagi, please?" Ami pleaded but Usagi just shook her head and walked passed them. Rei stood up and yelled at her, "You're not even going to go home and tell your parents that you're okay?"

Usagi turned around. "And tell them the horrible person I really am? Yeah right. I'd rather have them believe that their perfect little Usagi is dead."

She only made it a block before Mamoru was standing in front of her. Usagi looked up at him, which wasn't as bad as it used to be since she had gotten quite a bit taller. Mamoru suddenly leaned down and kissed her more passionately than she'd ever been kissed before. When he finally pulled away she was left almost senseless. When it faded away she slapped him. "How dare you mess with me so much? One minute you don't love me and the next you're kissing me."

"Usako, it was not the next minute. It was seven years. And I've always loved you."

Usagi shook her head. "I've already heard all of this crap from Minako."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes I am."

"Usako, please don't."

"You don't understand. Usagi was sweet and pure and nice. She was made of crystal and you broke her. I'm not Usagi anymore. I'm Tori. Tori is mean and bitter and not the person who you ever knew or wanted to love. Tori has never once felt any happiness anywhere near what I felt when you just kissed me. But I'm not just going to forgive you. I can't. You ruined my life."

For a minute Mamoru wondered if she had actually gone crazy by referring to herself by several different names. "I don't care about what name you go by or what you have done in your past; you are still the same person. All of that goodness I love is still in there. You can stay here and be Usagi again if you wanted to."

Usagi only walked passed him and continued to the airport. Mamoru fell into step with her and kept talking but she ignored everything he said. She ignored him as she bought a plane ticket and boarded the plane. When she was finally seated safely on the plane that went to Los Angeles she looked out her window and she could see Mamoru inside, looking at her plane. She let herself cry again.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi looked around her apartment. Everything was neatly cleaned, simply because she hardly ever moved anything. She had elegant furniture and a giant TV screen. Magazines with her picture in them were spread out across the table. The only food in her refrigerator was diet food that didn't even taste good. Her message machine already had thirty-eight messages on it. Probably from her agent asking why she had ruined the fashion show. Her life had no meaning to her.

She didn't find happiness in seeing herself in magazines or in having lots of money. She had seen a glimpse of happiness in Tokyo in four friends who still cared about her after seven years. And in Mamoru who apparently still loved her. But if she were to go back it would be true that she had lived so horribly for seven years for nothing. He had loved her the whole time. She had never had any reason to leave Tokyo and everyone she loved. The agony of the whole thing caught up with her yet again and she started sobbing.

She eventually forced herself to stop crying. She grabbed an energy bar from the kitchen and hit play on her answering machine.

Her agent's voice came in on the first message. "Tori, great news. Playboy's ready to pay you a quarter million to do a spread and you've got a 50/50 chance at the cover!" Usagi sighed and forwarded through the next ten messages, which were all from her agent offering more modeling jobs.

The next message was her agent again. "Tori, some Japanese photographer has a picture of you kissing that famous doctor guy. He's selling it to the American tabloids. You walked out on the show to make out with a Japanese doctor? Call me!"

"Usako?" Mamoru's voice came over the machine and Usagi turned the volume up. "I know this isn't the life you want. I know that you want me as much as I want you. No one cares about your past." There was a long silence. "Please call me." He left a number but she didn't write it down. She pressed delete before she even listened to the rest of the messages.

The phone rang and she took a deep breath before answering. It was her agent.

"I need an answer about Playboy. And what are we going to do about this tabloid thing?"

"You can tell Playboy no."

"What? Tori, are you crazy?"

"No I'm not. No more pictures like that."

Silence. "You are the weirdest client I've ever had. Why would you turn this down?"

"I just want some time off. I need time to think. And when I do decide to come back to do more modeling, I don't want any offers from Playboy." With that she hung up the phone. She threw away the rest of her energy bar and headed out the door for some ice cream.

•••••••••••••••••••

The cover read, "Cover girl and Miracle Doctor- A Fairy Tale." Usagi decided to buy it. She wasn't even sure why. When she got home she read the whole article. She had never even glanced at tabloids before but it was amazing how accurate this one was. They knew that Mamoru had bought the magazine with her picture on it while he was in America. And they knew that she had kissed him while she was in Japan. They made it sound like some ultra-romantic long distance love story.

There was a knock at the door so she got up and looked through the peephole. It was a man in a uniform so she opened the door for him. "Are you Tori Asako?" Usagi nodded. "We've got a delivery for you." Another man came in holding two vases full of red roses. Usagi stared at them in awe as several other men came in bringing in even more flowers. By the time they had all left her apartment was full of red roses. According to the deliveryman there were two hundred of them total.

She just stood in the middle of the room for an hour, turning in circles to take in all of the beautiful flowers. Red roses. The smell was overwhelming. She spotted a little note for the first time and went to get it. "Usako...Tori...whoever you are, I love you just like I did seven years ago. Just like I did a thousand years ago and just like I will a thousand years from now."

A few hours later the phone rang but she didn't answer. She listened as Mamoru left a message. "Usako, if this is about Japan, I'll move to America. I'm not letting go of you this time. Never again." She had to fight the urge to grab the phone.

•••••••••••••••••••

It took Usagi a half an hour each day just to water all of the roses, but she couldn't let them die. Somehow she felt more human than she had in the last seven years. Mamoru left her messages at least twice a day. She kind of liked the attention. The phone rang and her heart started to pound in anticipation that it would be Mamoru. She laughed at herself for acting like a silly schoolgirl.

"Usako, how come you never answer? I'm not going to give up by being ignored. I love you." Usagi smiled. There was a knock at the door and she went to it, pulling it opened without even looking through the peephole first. It was Mamoru. Her jaw dropped.

"Mamoru, but how..."

He held up a cell-phone to answer her question and then he just stood looking at her. Usagi didn't know what to say but she couldn't just let him stand in the hall so she stood back as an invitation. Mamoru came in and looked around, taking in the furnishings and all of the flowers he had sent, still sitting in their vases. "Looks like you have an admirer."

Usagi smiled. "I guess so." Mamoru wandered around the room, taking in the decorating and then he looked at the magazines on the table. He recognized the one with her on the cover, but not the others. He spotted the tabloid paper and picked it up. He smiled. "Well, why would you want to buy this?"

Usagi tried to stop herself from smiling but she couldn't. She sat down next to him as he looked through the magazines, searching for her picture. He found a picture of her dressed in a long white dress. She looked like an angel. "Is this really better than being with us?"

"Seven years ago when I was living up in Northern Japan, if I would have heard that you still loved me I would have been back in an instant. But now things are just different. I can no longer go back to being that person who wants to be married or whatever naive things I used to want. There is nothing in my life now that makes sense. And I don't think that I could go back there. It's like confronting an old secret or something. It's scary."

Mamoru looked at her, at her eyes and the way they now looked kind of old and sad when they used to always look happy and cheerful. "Usagi, do you know how selfish that it? Your parents think you are dead. I know what it's like to lose family. I lost my parents and then I lost you. I know how they feel. You're denying them the joy of knowing you're alive just because it would be a little weird for you."

Usagi swallowed and felt tears well up in her eyes. "My parents used to be proud of me. Even though I got bad grades and I was klutzy they loved me for being so perfect and pure. They would not be proud of me now. They would be ashamed. I'd rather go on lonely than have to see them look at me like some little tramp."She sobbed as tears ran down her cheeks. She headed into the kitchen and started making a salad just to keep her hands busy.

"Usako, I can see that there's nothing I can say to convince you that that's not true. But if you insist on hurting your friends and family at least stop hurting me. I don't care what I have to do to have you, but I can't live without you."

Usagi turned around and wiped at her tears. "Mamo-chan." Mamoru's heart jumped when she called him that. It had been seven years since she'd called him that. "Have you ever been with anyone before?"

Mamoru shook his head. "I've been waiting for you all my life."

Usagi was half shocked but she had half expected it from him. She smiled and stepped closer to him. "I wish I could say the same thing, but unfortunately I can't." She took another step forward and he reached out and put his hands around her waist to bring her closer. She leaned closer to him and kissed him. "Mamo-chan, I love you too. Stay with me tonight."

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi had always known that she was still in love with Mamoru, it was just part of being soul mates. She knew she would always love him. She could screw up her life as much as she wanted to and try anything and everything to forget him but she knew she never would. Still, knowing that he loved her didn't change things. She didn't have anything figured out. In the morning she snuck out, leaving Mamoru in her apartment. She paid her landlord for the next two months' rent and got on the next plane for France.

She had been to France a few times for modeling jobs and she knew a place where she could rent a room for a good price while she sorted out her thoughts and figured out what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. Either Mamoru could be a part of it, which would make her really happy, but she would have to face her past and trying to be someone she hadn't been in seven years. Or she could continue to live a lonely empty life while everyone she loved missed her.

•••••••••••••••••••

Mamoru stayed in Usagi's apartment for a couple of days, watering her flowers and hoping she would return. One day a man came to the door and Mamoru opened it.

"Is Tori here?"

"No, she's not."

"She seems to be avoiding me. Hey, you're the guy in that tabloid picture. You're the doctor! I should beat you up right now."

Mamoru frowned at the man. "Why exactly?"

"Because *I* am her boyfriend and *you* kissed her."

Mamoru looked at him for a second before he simply shut the door. The next day he went back to Japan.

•••••••••••••••••••

It was like she had disappeared off the face of the planet. After Mamoru returned to Tokyo he would call her often and buy American magazines to see if her picture was in any of them. But she never answered her phone and he never found her picture. She really had changed. He would have never thought she would do such a thing. Sometimes he was scared to death that she might be dead and sometimes he was just really angry at her.

And then one day, over two months after she had disappeared, she showed up on his doorstep in Tokyo. She looked different. Her hair was longer and her makeup was a lot more natural than it had been before. She was wearing ordinary, semi-baggy clothes. Usagi had hoped that he didn't live in the same apartment. It would make things too much like they had been before. But he did live just where he used to live and everything in his apartment was exactly the same too.

Mamoru didn't know what to say to her. He let her in and she went immediately to look out the window. "Usagi, you accused me of messing with you when I kissed you a few months ago. But you have messed with me far more than I have."

Usagi sighed and sat down. She hadn't missed the fact that he called her Usagi. "I know, I'm sorry."

Mamoru sat down across from her. "Why? Why'd you leave and where have you been?"

Usagi took a deep breath. "I was confused. I went through so much stuff between the time I was fourteen and now that it screwed up my ability to think. I had to get away from everything. I went to France so that I could just consider everything. I thought for over a month about what I really wanted. And I was starting to think that I could never again want a family of my own." Usagi looked at Mamoru. He didn't look very happy so far.

She took a deep breath. "Until I found out that I was pregnant. Then I had to think for another few weeks. I don't want my baby to have a mother like me. I want it to know me like you know me. For the way I used to be. I *do* want a family. Mamo-chan, you are my family. I've always loved you and I always will. And we're going to be parents." She ended with a shrug.

Mamoru had his brow furrowed in thought. He wasn't sure if he should trust her or not. "How am I supposed to know that it's even my baby?" He asked bitterly.

Usagi swallowed. "I guess I deserve that but I know that it's yours Mamo-chan. The timing is right and I just know it."

It was so much for Mamoru to take in. He was going to be a father, Usagi wanted them to be a family, and she was going to stay in Tokyo with him.

Mamoru had been quiet for about a minute. His face hadn't even changed. Usagi was worried about how he'd respond. "Mamo-chan?"

Her gentle worried voice snapped him out of it. He stood up and smiled. "I love you Usako." Usagi sighed in relief and hugged him. It felt like she had gone back in time. She was standing in Mamoru's apartment in Tokyo. "How am I going to tell my parents that I'm alive, I left purposely, all that I've done over these years, and that I'm pregnant? I'm going to give them heart attacks."

"How about we invite them over one day, along with your friends, and you can tell them the whole story at the same time you tell them about our engagement?"

Usagi raised her eyebrows. "We're engaged?"

"Well I don't have a ring, but will you marry me?"

Usagi smiled. "Of course."

•••••••••••••••••••

Ten Years Later-

"What do you have behind your back?"

Mamoru shrugged slyly and walked passed her. She reached out and grabbed the paper from his hands. She looked at it. It was the picture of her in a white dress from one of her magazine spreads. "Where did you get this?"

"I kept it from your old apartment in LA."

Usagi looked at the picture for a minute before tearing it up. Mamoru frowned. "Why'd you do that?"

Usagi shrugged. "I don't like that picture. It's not the person I am anymore."

Mamoru smiled. "Well I for one am glad about that." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Ewwww." They both laughed and looked down at their ten-year-old daughter, Chibi-Usa. "Why are you always kissing?"

"Well Chibi-Usa, you'll be kissing somebody someday."

The little girl just said 'eww' again. "Chibi-Usa, where are your brothers?"

"They're watching TV."

"Well go tell them that dinner is ready."

Chibi-Usa ran off and she soon returned with four-year-old twins Kin and Yoshi. Usagi sat down at the table and made sure that their kids were clean. Mamoru soon came in holding the baby, Tamika. Usagi smiled at her husband and four kids. She locked eyes with Mamoru. "And to think that ten years ago I couldn't picture myself as a mother."

The End

Well, I hope you liked it. Kind of a weird story but I had fun writing it anyway. Hope you had fun reading it.


End file.
